


Bumbleby Week 2019

by MamiKali20



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiKali20/pseuds/MamiKali20
Summary: Reposting these tiny bit of Bumbleby Week I did last year.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 4





	Bumbleby Week 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is not endorsed by Rooster Teeth in any way. Views, opinions, thoughts are all my own. Rooster Teeth and RWBY are trade names or registered trademarks of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. © Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. RWBY is also own by Monty Oum. No profit is made with this or any of my stories.

Title: Bumbleby Week 2019  
by AngelFlower23

Tags: Teen And Up Audiences, RWBY, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Qrow Branwen, Oscar Pine, Maria Calavera, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Bumbleby Week, Bumbleby Week 2019, F/F, No Archive Warnings Apply, Dont Copywork Without Concent

Summary:  
I just made four drabbles for Bumbleby week I hope you enjoy them regardless. I just didn't have much motivation for this year's Bumbleby week.

Notes:  
Thanks to lustigkurre for the edits.

Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. I make no profit with this story.

Published at: 2019-07-15  
Revised at: 2019-07-21 13:54:08 -0400

Chapter 1  
Blake was excited, this would be a second chance to dance a whole night with Yang and as her girlfriend to boot. She was also nervous due to her being a Faunus in Atlas. But she knew that with Yang and her friends there with her everything would be ok.

Jaune and Oscar had made their way to the punch bowls and Maria sat down near the food table. Weiss was trying to teach Ruby how to dance, the latter failing miserably.

Yang looked at her and offered a smile. "Would you like to dance my lady?" Yang asked while offering her hand.

"Yes my love."

Blake was wearing a beautiful purple dress that was bright and clung to her body and curves. Yang wore a tuxedo and looked sharp as ever. It had been Blake's request she wore that and Yang was more than pleased to fulfill the request.

Yang held Blake close to her body as they started dancing and swaying to the music. She felt great being able to dance like this with Blake at last. Blake listened to Yang's heart beat purring softly as she felt warm and her heart full. Yang looked at Blake and leaned down for a kiss. A kiss Blake returned with equal fervor. When their lips parted Yang panted out "Want to go outside for some privacy?"

"Yes, I'd like that." Blake smiled.

Yang took Blake's hand in her own and led her towards the balcony. She opened the door and stepped out closing the door behind her. Blake went up to the stone railing and looked out feeling the cool night air.

"You look beautiful." Yang said as she approached her.

"And you look handsome." Blake said as one of her ears flickered.

"You know I'm so happy you're my girlfriend. Blake you make me so happy and are the moon to my dark nights"

"And you are my sun lighting up my sky. Yang I'm so glad I met you, you have truly made me happy. I started to fall in love with you from our Beacon days little by little and now we are finally together."

Blake leaned up and captured Yang's lips in her own. They started kissing slowly, Yang licked Blake's lower lip asking for permission. Blake granted it and deepened their kiss, letting their tongues dance against each other. They continued to roll their tongues against one another Yang rubbing Blake's sides. As the lack of air became an issue they broke the kiss their foreheads touching each other.

"Want to make out sitting on my lap?" Yang said smirking.

"Sure I'd love to." Blake said surprising Yang.

Yang looked at her eyes shining and took her by the hand and sat on the stone bench. She pulled Blake on to her lap and began to kiss her neck. Blake shivered and let Yang do what she wanted.  
.  
Then Yang kissed Blake's mouth once more. This continued for some time until they stopped, leaning their foreheads against each other breathing hard.

"I promise you I'll never leave you again." Blake said.

"I know you won't." They hugged and held onto each other with the promise that they'll always be together keeping each other safe.

Chapter 2  
Notes:  
I know this probably has been done before but I tried.

I have Pantreon now is

http://www.patreon.com/AngelFlower23

I need money for my cat's teeth that need fixing so I thought I should do this to get a few bucks for her Any help is appreciated.

Yang could not believe that Blake had finally come back. Here she was hugging her partner, her friend with the rest of her team. She was so happy to see her once again. Blake was happy too, seeing Yang again meant a lot to her. She was now safe with Yang and the rest of the team once again.

"Yang I want you to meet my parents." Blake said taking her hand in her own.

Yang gulped but went with her. They approached a tall man and a woman that looked a lot like Blake but with shorter hair.

"Mom, dad I want you to meet my partner Yang."

Guira looked at Yang and offered his hand. "It is wonderful to meet you Yang, thank you for what you did at Beacon for my daughter."

"It was nothing I'd do it all over again if I had to." Yang answered honestly.

"Well let's hope you don't have to, I'm Kali and this here is my husband Guira, but you can call me mom." Kali said giving Yang a hug.

Yang was surprised but smiled and felt the warmth of a mother which she hadn't felt in a long time. She started to cry softly. She dried her eyes quickly and smiled at Kali. "I'd like that if it's ok with you Blake."

Blake looked at Yang and held her hand giving it a squeeze. "It’s alright with me."

Guira smiled at them both. He already liked Yang more than Sun and he knew his daughter deeply cared for Yang. If this is who she choose to be with he would be alright with that. He held Kali around her waist and smiled at the looks his daughter and Yang were giving each other. This would be alright indeed.

Chapter 3  
Notes:  
Sorry is so short I just like I said didn't have much inspiration for this week

Edited by lustigkurre

Yang was extremely nervous as she held the small black velvety box in her hand. She knew today had to be the day. She was going to use a fire pit under the stars where they were staying during the weekend. She put the box back in the luggage bag and went to take a shower while Blake was reading on the couch in their little suite.

Yang was letting the shower help calm her nerves. Tonight would be the night. She had bought marshmallows, chocolate and Graham crackers to make Smores. Yes tonight would be the night for sure. Once out of the shower and dry she put on a orange tank top with a brown leather jacket and jeans and dried her hair. She put on light makeup and a peach colored lip gloss.

She then stepped outside and picked up the box once more putting it in her inner jacket pocket. She got the marshmallows and the rest of the ingredients for the Smores.

"Come Blake. We are going to the fire pit to eat Smores since you’ve never had that experience."

Blake looked up and smiled before marking her book and walking up to Yang, kissing her.

"Thanks Yang. I look forward to it. Those of us living in Menagerie never did that and you know the White Fang never did it either."

"I know baby that's why I want to do this for you." She kissed her cheek and took her to down the elevator and headed to the fire pit. She lit it up as they sat under the stars. Blake let the fire warm her since they were in Atlas. This was wonderful of Yang, doing such a sweet thing for her.

"Ok ready to toast your marshmallow?" Yang said handing her a stick with the marshmallow on.

"Mmhmm." Blake took the stick and let the fire toast the marshmallow.

"This was sweet of you to do for me Yang."

"No problem baby, anything for you." she kissed her cheek.

Once the marshmallows were toasted they made the Smores and bit into it. Well Yang first waited to see Blake's reaction when she took her first bite. Blake moaned softly at the taste of chocolate, Graham and marshmallow in her mouth. Yang smiled and took a bite of her own. When they finished their first one five more each soon followed. Then the moment of truth came for Yang. She took out the box and looked at Blake as she held her hand.

"Blake, I need to tell you that you're the most beautiful person in Remnant for me. You light up my night sky like the moon. You have brought so much joy into my life and I can't imagine it without you." Yang got down on one knee and opened up the box that contained an amethyst ring with diamonds all around it in a white gold ring. "Blake Belladonna would you make me the happiest woman in Remnant and be my wife?"

Blake's eyes teared up as she held her hands over her mouth before she smiled at her through tears. "Yes, Yes Yang I'll be your wife, there's nothing I want more."

Yang put the ring on Blake's finger. They kissed and once again confessed their love to one another. Then Blake looked at Yang with a glint in her eyes.

"What do you say we go back to the room and...you know."

Yang smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. They picked up the rest of the stuff and went back to their room where they made love for the first time as and engaged couple. This would be the next step in their lives together and they couldn't be happier.

Chapter 4  
Notes:  
This is a very short drabble but I wanted it to be short and sweet.

It had been a good life, they had defeated Salem and the Gods had returned to Remnant. This was now their sixtieth year together. They were celebrating it by simply sitting on their porch in their little cabin in Patch.

Blake looked at Yang now with wrinkles and gray hair. "I'm so glad we got engaged and married, you're the love of my life Yang Belladonna and I’ve never been happier."

Yang smiled and leaned in and gave her a small peck on the lips running her metal hand through her short hair. They were old but they were together and that's all that mattered somehow.


End file.
